Wonderland Ends With You
by Silent Searcher
Summary: Neku Sakuraba hates people. He secludes himself to avoid being dragged down. Inspired by Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, the anti-social teen takes a leap down the "rabbit-hole" and into a world where friendship is a virtue.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Wonderland

**Hey. I've recently read Alice's Adventures in Wonderland again, I haven't read that since I was six. So I decided; Neku should fall down the Rabbit-hole, or Man-hole in this case. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You or Alice in Wonderland. I wish I did though...**

* * *

Neku was beginning to get very tired of sitting in front of the Cat mural but the problem was he had nothing to do. He was normally content to just sit by the mural – often sketching his own art on his small, well-used, graffiti-ed pad. But today was not a normal day. For some reason Shibuya had decided to barbecue its citizens; so much so that even the Lolita's were wearing less black. _**Less**__ black; of course they still insist on blaring out __**Goth**__ to everyone who sees them. _Neku was obviously having an emo-moment: fuelled by intense heat and undying boredom. _There's gotta be something I can do. _

He turned up the volume on his mp3 as Los Campesinos!, Cemetery Gaits began playing. Since Neku was too busy tapping his feet in time with his bopping head; which in turn was in time with the pulsing beat. So much so that he failed to notice the hand until it snatched his headphones clean off of his head. Neku looked up; angry. No one touched his headphones. The person who had stolen his favourite possession was a man in his late twenties. He had ginger hair that looked a bit like a beehive from Neku's vantage point on the floor. His pale face was twisted into a grin which swiftly shrunk as the man nearly lost his grip on the lollipop in his mouth. The man's glasses shone the sun into Neku's face making him cringe away slightly. The guy wore a wife beater with a skeleton-like design on as well as brown pants and white shoes.

'Hey asshole, give me back my headphones!' Yeah, Neku was more than angry he was erratically fuming. The guy only chuckled then skulked off into a back alley. 'Where do you think you're going?' Neku got up and ran after him. _Wait is this guy wearing bunny ears?_ It turns out that yes; the thief did have bunny ears and a tail. They were white with a slight silver sheen, they were exceedingly fluffy. Neku resisted the urge to face plant. He never understood trends. The thief (that Neku decided to call Lollipop since he got bored of saying the guy), jumped down a tunnel that was once covered by a manhole cover. _Great, just what I wanted to do. Stroll through sewage. _Regardless the stroppy teen followed Lollipop down the hole; there was nothing he wouldn't do for those headphones. He expected to splash into a putrid river of faeces but the splash never came; nor did any surface for that matter: he just….fell.

Around him was nothing but darkness. There wasn't even any wind which was strange considering he was falling. There was the occasional glint or shimmer in the blackness, showing that there must be something behind the curtain of shadow. Neku could not even see the hole through which he had entered due to the dense dark. There was a smell of damp that could only accompany some form of life. _Most likely moss; wait this is a town where would moss come from?_ Neku clearly did not understand anything about moss. So he changed his chain of thought so that he didn't condescend himself. _Where does this lead anyway?_ The answer definitely was not going to show itself soon.

How was it that he could still be falling? He should have hit the bottom by now, surely. But no, he hadn't. _Well this is fun; __**not**__. I'm even more bored than before. Just hurry up will you! Well, if I die; no one will miss me. _Cruel as it sounds – he was right. He found no need for friends thus he had none. He had no siblings; a fact he was often happy for. _Imagine the nuisance they would be. And the mess they make._ His parents were divorced; his Dad a workaholic. He was barely at home due to his "promising financial potential"; Neku had not told the man that the statement made little to no sense. His Mum on the other hand, was always at home; just not conscious. She enjoyed late night raves with random guys she picked up off the street. They were the epitome of everything Neku swore never to become. _Not that I have much of a chance of getting becoming either of them. Not now anyway_.

With that thought, Neku closed his eyes; deciding not to fight his imminent doom. That was until he hit something soft, fluffy and looked eerily like a giant pillow. _Wait that is a giant pillow! What the hell!_ The pillow was pale in colour and stuffed with feathers that scraped at Neku's limbs. _Ouch, this is uncalled for!_ Squirming, struggling across the squidgy surface proved more difficult than first thought. This will take forever! After finally tumbling off of the pillow – landing on his butt with an audible thump – Neku stood to look around. _My poor butt…._ _Where the hell am I?_ Neku was too bemused as well as busy rubbing his abused behind to hear the giggle from a few feet behind him. **Welcome to Wonderland, Dear.**


	2. Chapter 2: Drink me, Eat me, Help me

**Author's Note: Hi, I finally got Chapter 2 finished. I've had loads of tests recently plus major writers block; thanks XphiaDP for your help getting over it. :) I forgot to mention last time that _italics_ are Neku's thoughts. The words in bold vary from strange voices to shouting and even writing depending on the circumstances. Your clever I'm sure you'll work it out. So on with Neku's journey...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or World Ends With You. If I did I would be amazing and most likely a guy...**

* * *

_Seriously, where am I?_ Neku's previously forgotten anger had resurfaced. He was now: lost, confused, in possession of an aching butt, creeped-out and…..**_My headphones are still stolen!_** Yes, Neku was still depressed due to the theft of his headphones. This is understandable as they were his only companion throughout his dreary days. To have that salvation snatched away seemed heartless. _My poor headphones; my head feels naked without them._

Neku now stood on a tiled floor next to the still unexplained pillow. At least he could see now….vaguely. A few weeping wax candles had lit themselves as if sensing Neku's presence; illuminating a teeny area of what seemed to be a vast corridor. From what Neku could see, the walls were covered with pale plaster. Neku felt cold. Not because of the walls, or the ice-like floor not even from the chill that seemed to resonate from further up the corridor in the dark. No; it was because of where he was. He was alone. Even more so than he was before; yes he may have separated himself from the world emotionally but being physically being taken away from that world left him feeling hollow. He had no way of knowing where he was; he was completely alone. He hated to admit it, but he was scared. _I finally get what I always wanted and I'm too much of a…. wimp to relish in the silence._ He didn't know what was going to happen. And that terrified him; sent shivers coursing through his body.

**Follow my voice.**

_What was that?_ The voice echoed to Neku from the midst of the pitch darkness. It was oddly soothing as if it beckoned Neku toward a safe haven just through the black. _Am I going crazy? _

**I don't have all day dear. So hurry up and follow my voice.**

_No, I'm sure that it was real this time._ Neku hopped to his feet, advancing toward the source of the voice.

'Who are you?' _Nothing; no reply; perhaps they got annoyed with my hesitance and left. That would be my luck; impatient Jerk. Please, if there's anyone there…. _'Help me.'

**Dear, I know you are not completely dim witted, nor are you incapable of movement. So if you would; hurry up. I'm bored.**

There was a not a moment to be lost; away went Neku like the wind. Before the voice had even finished he had darted off after it. _There's someone there. I'm safe._ It seemed Neku has forgotten his anti-social ways as he sped through the unknown toward the voice. _I'm surprised I haven't tripped what with not being able to see five inches in front of my face. __**Argh! **_Neku had tripped over. _Me and my big mouth….wait what the hell? Why haven't I face planted yet? Oh heck._ Oh heck was quite apt considering his predicament: someone (At least Neku thought it was someone) had caught him; Neku's face inches away from where he believed the person's chest to be.

'Well dear, it's nice to meet you too.' That voice…it was them.

'You!' All Neku got in return was a giggle. Yes a giggle, this must be a girl; surely. The person helped him back onto his feet then proceeded to practically drag Neku further down the corridor. Thank _God they can't see my face._ Why because of the scarlet blush that consumed Neku's face of course. He was as red as a tomato. _Then again, I can't see them either: they could be a murderer or a rapist and I wouldn't know until too late. Why am I thinking about that now? The chances are they know how to get the hell out of here._

The person maintained a steady grip on Neku's left hand. _Normally, I would hate this. But for some reason it's comforting to have someone with me…. It's nice._

'Who are you? Why are you helping me? Where am I?' Again the person giggled; clearly amused by Neku's wondering. The hand on Neku's gave a reassuring squeeze.

'Don't worry dear, you will be fine. You will get your answers in due time. Till then we must be quiet; these halls contain all manner of pests, whom I do not wish to encounter.' The finality in those words urged Neku to be silent. Thus they trotted on; exchanging no more words.

A little while later, Neku swore he could see the light at the end of the tunnel or rather corridor.

'This is where we part, dear. If only temporarily.' What were they saying? _They're leaving me?_ 'Don't look at me like that dear. I'm only leaving to run a few errands.' And with that they left; taking Neku's lone source of comfort with them. _About right; this is why people are useless. I should never have listened to them. __Next time I hope they all just stay the hell away and shut up. And I bet he was a pervert but he just lost interest in me since I'm so skinny._

* * *

Eventually Neku emerged into the light. _I am definitely not in Shibuya anymore._ No he was not. He was in fact in a giant dining room. _Why is there a dining room here?_ The walls were covered in various wallpapers; some red and blue stripe; some black and blue spotted; others green and yellow checked. Most of them were torn or frayed at the edge. The walls were impossibly high; in fact everything in the room seemed to be twenty times taller than it normally would be. _I wonder why? Not that I care much, I just wanna get out of here. _Neku walked up to the gigantic pine table. _IKEA sure has exceeded itself this time._ Neku had to chuckle at his own terrible joke. Looking around Neku saw a series of doors. _Maybe I can get out through one of them. _Neku tried every door but to no avail; he couldn't reach. Some didn't even have handles anyway! Feeling exasperated, Neku went back to the table. _What am I gonna do now?_

As Neku rounded one of the table's legs he spotted something peculiar: _Is that a door?_ In the side of the table leg was indeed a door. However after further investigation it seemed the door was locked; now to find the key. Neku scoured the room hunting for anything even closely resembling a key. _Well, that was not there before._ In the shadow of the elephantine piece of furniture sat a small hexagonal phial. Scribbled on a piece of paper haphazardly tied around the neck of the small container, were the words **_"_****_Drink me"_** in fat, stubby font. Neku popped the top and was choked by the pungent aroma that rose from the slimy, green liquid sloshing about inside. The smell was intoxicatingly sweet; like concentrated flower nectar. _It can't be dangerous. There's nothing to suggest that it's poisonous;better safe than sorry though._ Neku inspected the bottle and found it was not marked poison; thus he judged it would not burn his throat nor would it cause him to spontaneously combust.

It had an unexpected flavour: a combination of mellow chocolate, fresh strawberry, hearty ginger and sharp lemon sherbet. It was an oddly delightful taste and Neku found he was incapable of stopping once the first drop hit his tongue. _Well, that was refreshing_. Strangely, Neku found he was growing. Not normal growing; he was swiftly becoming many times larger than he was only a few moments ago. Neku had the right mind to dart out from under the table before he got crushed. Soon he was the same size as the room! _Ouch, first I hurt my butt now I hit my head._

Looking upon the table Neku saw two things: first was a small key, the handle was almost gold and at the top of the silver neck there were there spikes that went into the lock. Second was a small package. On the lid of the box in elegant cursive script the words **"Eat**** me"** were embellished. _Here we go again_. Neku seized the key in his left hand and flicked open the box with his right. Inside was what appeared to be a muffin. _Whatever doesn't kill me._ Neku flung the muffin into his mouth. (He had grown so big that the muffin was about the size of an Oreo) He immediately began to shrink down to his original size; or was he? Neku did not know nor did he care at this moment in time. Perhaps after later speculation he would wonder if he really was right-sized or too small-sized. Now to open that door….

_There we go._ Neku turned the key that fit perfectly into the keyhole of the table-leg door. Coincidently the aforementioned door burst open soon after; exposing Neku to the sheer wonder that lie behind it. _Oh my Cat!_

* * *

**And there you are: Neku's finally out. Time for him to enter a world like nothing he has ever known before. Mwahaha! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: What's new pussy cat?

Author's Note: In celebration of my final day at school; I present chapter 3! I apologize for the delayed update. I just thought I would thank my friends for helping me with this chapter: I wouldn't have finished it otherwise. Let's hope for a fun summer guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or The World Ends with You: if I did there would be more explosions, fire and Ninja Bunnies! Oh and I would probably be less obsessed with Neku's butt. ;)

* * *

It was beautiful.

That was the only way Neku could describe the area he now found himself in. It was simply: beautiful. _It makes Shibuya look tiny in comparison._ Indeed it did: Neku had stepped into a vast, seemingly endless forest. Grandfather Oak trees offered friendly waves in the slight breeze. Thin, spindly blades of grass swung and swayed in a well-practised jig. Jigsaw like shadows, scuttled along the root lacquered earth whilst birds chattered eagerly from their perches in the canopy, so high up that only its dense shadow indicated it was there at all. Large clusters of coiling bracken dotted the scenery - rapier like thorns flicking this way and that thanks to the draft that held the faint aroma of damp; the smell hugged Neku's nostrils. The air had a slight salty taste; _rain must have freshly fallen_. The landscape was a soliloquy for serenity: it was the embodiment of peace. _It's perfect._ Though the foliage prevented most of the available light from reaching Neku on the ground, it seemed so much brighter, more open than the now seemingly claustrophobic corridors he had trekked through for such a long time beforehand. Neku wanted nothing more than to lie down in the comfy looking grass and snooze for all eternity: _but I can't. I have to rescue my headphones. Though it may seem sublime to stay here; I must find my headphones and return home. I may not __**have **__or __**mean **__much but I do not belong here._ And with that he set off on his quest for his headphones; not knowing what awaited him up ahead.

Coincidently, what awaited him up ahead was a nasty encounter with a thorn bush: after rounding a particularly large trunk and dodging a serpent-like root, Neku had tumbled over a smaller root; scratching his hand on one of the sharp thorns in the process. _Great, now my hand hurts as well as my butt! I swear my butt is bruised. It __**really **__hurts._ Neku's complaining seemed to increase his awareness of his surroundings – meaning he did not fall over again.

_I wonder how this can exist. I mean this is all through a door in a table leg; which in turn is down a corridor; miles beneath a man-hole; in a bustling city. This is incomprehensible. _The view was still as stunning as when Neku had first seen it though it was becoming evident that this was no ordinary forest: leaves three-times Neku's height lay strewn in his path whilst the mushrooms that cowered in the sanctuary of the tree's shadow were the size of a block of flats and as wide as an aircraft hangar. _This is impossible; I must be going mad_.

**That is probably right dear. Then again; everyone here is**.

'You again; show yourself.' Neku whirled around searching for the owner of the voice: the person who had left him alone in that dank, dark corridor…._he did save me though_. _Without him I'd probably still be rubbing my butt while sitting on that pillow. _

**Now where would be the fun in that dear? One must retain ****_some_****mystery.**

'Why won't you show yourself? Do you relish in my discomfort; in my fear? Show yourself!' Neku continued to circle, longing to catch a glimpse of his mysterious companion. _Please._

**'****Since you asked so nicely dear, I shall oblige.'** Neku strained his neck back so that he could peer up toward a branch about 20 feet (Or four Neku's) from the ground. There stretched out, lazily lounging on the branch with their eyes shut was…..well Neku wasn't sure what he was. Neku had been right about it being a _he_ though. _Just about. _

The boy had shoulder length blonde hair; that was more silver than actual blonde. It shimmered like starlight in the dim streams of illumination offered by the trees. He had pale skin; as fragile as porcelain. Dainty, graceful hands – slim, feminine features – girlish curves as well. He could easily be mistaken for a girl: but not by Neku. _Why do I feel like I should know him? This is going to bug me._ Neku's speculation was cut short by the boy's eyes fluttering open. _His eyes…._

Neku's breath hitched. The boy's eyes were violet; all different shades of purple - two flawless amethysts sparkling in the dim light. They held an aura of wisdom and knowing, as if those eyes had seen everything there was to see in the world: good and bad. His gaze bore into Neku; scouring his soul. _How can his gaze make him seem so omniscient? What things have those eyes seen?_

'See something you like dear?' The boy giggled. _He really is girly._ Neku had to admit though; after seeing what the boy looked like, the voice and body fit together. They worked. Neku shook his head and looked at his feet, not rising to the bait for a rebuttal the boy offered. _My shoes are getting a bit scuffed. I'll more than likely need a new pair after this. _

_What the hell is that?_

Something soft and fluffy tickled Neku's neck, then his cheek. He looked up to see the boy's face a few centimetres from his own. 'Bwaaa!' Neku stumbled backwards, tripping over and landing with a thud on a certain body part: _MY POOR BUTT!_ Neku's butt was definitely bruised. The boy giggled then vanished. _Wait vanished! What the Cat! Where is he? _

Those violet eyes appeared back on the branch followed by the boy's smirk. _It must be his default expression._ The rest of his body slowly appeared back in its original place; _oh great he can teleport. Wait what in Cat's name are those?_ Neku was of course referring to the two feline pointed ears on the boy's head – oh and the long furry tail that swung hypnotically: back and forth, back and forth, back and forth….

After realising he had overlooked such prominent aspects of the boy's anatomy; Neku did a double-take and reassessed the boy: his ears were a hot pink colour but were not aluminous due to the dark sheen of the fur. The tail was the same shade of pink but had irregular stripes of purple circulating it. The boy wore a black long-sleeved cardigan that had similar fur on the trim and collar. Under that he wore a crisp white shirt that had a slight blue tint; the sleeves of which were longer than the cardigan so his cuffs were exposed - on the choker like collar hung a golden bell. The boys trousers reflected the stripes on his tail whilst his knee high boots were mostly yellow but they too had the fur trim. Overall he was peculiar looking but not at all bad looking. _He's like little kitten: cute from a distance but could probably rip my head off at any moment….Whoa did I just call him cute? This is not the time to start questioning my sexuality!_

'He he; hello again dear, it is a relief to see you out in the fresh air at last.' _He is something else…._ 'My name is Yoshiya Kiryu; the Cheshire Cat. But Mother and Father call me Joshua. I suppose you may call me Joshua too.' _Joshua; finally he has a name. _

'Neku Sakuraba.' Neku stared at the boy; trying to ensure he would not vanish again. The act was futile as the boy could most likely teleport when he wanted anyway. Joshua shifted so that he lay on his front; peering almost flirtatiously at Neku; his tail still swishing about below the branch. _I wish he wouldn't look at me like that. It's very unnerving. _

A few moments passed with no words being exchanged before Joshua seemingly got tired of demoralizing Neku. He sighed before sitting up; crossing his arms. Neku took this as an opportunity to find out his next steps since he was undoubtedly lost.

'Sorry, but could you tell me which way to go?' Neku came across a lot more formal than he had intended but it would have to suffice. Joshua didn't seem to mind; though he did seem entertained by Neku's question.

'Well, that depends on where you want to go, doesn't it dear._' __I wish he'd stop calling me that; it's really annoying. Though he does have a point: where am I going?_

'I'm not really sure. Anywhere I suppose.' The answer was neither fully correct nor coherent but Neku did not really trust this boy/cat. _Not right now at least._

'Then it should not matter which way you go. You could go that way, one way or the wrong way. Any **way** will take you any**where**.' Again the boy was right, even though he did have a funny way of voicing it. Joshua slowly began to fade again. _No not again!_

'Wait!' Joshua ignored Neku's plea; disappearing anyway…..only to reappear behind Neku, making his presence known by giving Neku's butt a slight squeeze. Neku darted away. _I was right he __**is**__a pervert. _Joshua giggled; hiding his mouth behind his hand like a geisha would a fan. _This guy is gonna annoy me so much. Then why did I feel so terrified when I thought he would leave? I've never reacted like that before. I hit my head when I fell that's why. I don't need him; it's just the concussion talking. _Joshua smirked at Neku looking as sly as a fox.

'If you want my advice; you should try that way.' He then crossed his arms so that he could point in two directions: left and right. _Well that's helpful!_

'That's not possible.' Again Joshua smirked before placing his hands in his trouser pockets.

'Yes it is: all you would have to do is split in half. Or your head could go one way whilst your body another. I could show you if you like?' Joshua seemed entertained with the prospect of a partitioned Neku. _In all fairness that would be kinda funny to watch._

Joshua took Neku's silence as disbelief; so he shrugged his shoulders and walked to the left….whilst his head floated to the right. _How did he do that?_ Joshua's disembodied head bounced up and down as if taking invisible steps. Neku's jaw dropped. _How could he do that? That's amazing. He's amazing….._

'Now dear; while your mouth **may be** lovely, unless you want me to stick my tongue in there, I would close it.' _And he's a pervert again. _Neku's jaw shot up again, causing Joshua to pout. _What guy pouts?_ Joshua's head promptly returned to his body which had gone back to standing in front of Neku.

Neku shrunk his neck so that his eyes could only be seen above the long collar of his purple wife-beater. The material successfully hid the uncontrollable smirk that was plastered on his face.

'You could go that way;' Joshua pointed to the left, 'that would take you to the fashion-house of the March Hare, whilst that way;' he pointed to the right 'would take you to the Ramen Queen's abode.' Dropping his arm, Joshua turned his back on Neku and began walking north. 'But **we**, dear, are going this way.' _Wait what? What did he mean "__**we"**__?_ Gripping the tip of one of his longer spikes of orange hair, to control his exasperation, Neku shook his head.

'What are you talking about? What makes you think I'm going with you? Can't you just disappear like last time?' Joshua turned to Neku again and placed a hand on his hip. He smirked whilst flipping his hair out of his face.

'Why of course not Nekky. I'm coming with you; whether you like it or not.' With that he started to walk north, leaving Neku to stare after him. _Why did he call me Nekky? That's worse than dear, for Cat's sake! _Joshua did not stop or turn but hollered back to Neku: 'Come along dear, we do not have all day. Plus I don't not think he will appreciate me showing up at **all** after last time, so I do not wish to push my luck further by appearing at an unorthodox hour.' Neku was completely confused by now but decided to roll with it. _Seems he's not gonna leave me least I won't get completely lost._ Neku begrudgingly followed after the strange boy/cat; wondering what manner of madness he would encounter next. _Will I ever just be left alone?_

Secretly, Neku was longing for the company never leave.

But he wasn't going to admit that; of course.

* * *

'So dear tell me about yourself.' The pair had been walking in relative silence for a while; only the sounds of their footfalls echoing in the greenery around them. Neku's eyes had been stuck on the ground in front of him; trying to avoid falling over as he was certain Joshua would make some snarky comment. Joshua himself occasionally glanced over at Neku – his gaze burning into Neku's flesh. _Why does he keep looking at me? Leave me alone, perv. _Neku decided not to grace his travelling partner with an answer….much to the anguish of said partner.

'Don't ignore me dear, it is **very** rude'. Neku sighed. _I will never get any peace with him will I?_ Neku tore his eyes from the earth to glare at the silver haired youth to his left.

'Don't call me dear.' Joshua just giggled in response. Joshua was the one to break eye contact. He looked upwards; toward the unseen sky. It was obvious to Neku what he was doing: _he's not really looking up; he's looking in. He's thinking. That's why his gaze is so distant._

'I cannot promise that Neku but I will refrain from using it consistently if you like.' Joshua seemed conflicted as his eyes now darted in different directions. Neku did not care to delve into the numerous possible stimulants for the boy's internal-struggle. _Why should I care? Not my problem._

'So I assume you do not appreciate other people meddling in your affairs.' The silver-haired teen turned to Neku once more; his eyes still raging with numerous emotions that vanished quicker than Neku could recognise them.

'I don't need other people. I wish you would all leave me alone.' The collar of Neku's top shielded his face from his partner's view. Neku wanted his headphones back. He missed them dearly.

'I completely agree dear. Everyone has their own little internal world- a secret garden only they can enter. Each world follows its own internal logic - individuality if you will - and the logic of one world means nothing in another. People are liars: they pretend to be able to understand each other when they truly have **no** idea what goes on outside of their own selfish bubble. Humans try to relate to one another, in order to see them self as kind - as well as useful. They attempt to aid one another better their lives; when all that really occurs is one person trying to repent for the evil and misdeeds they have performed. Each person sees the universe differently, so they do what they find most beneficial for them; regardless of the consequences for others. That selfishness; that arrogance; that ignorance: that is why it is not hard to understand people: it's impossible.' Joshua bowed his head, having said his piece. Neku was gobsmacked – he got it. _He understands. I've never met anyone who actually understands….. _

'I hit the nail on the head there didn't I?' He sounded dejected: as if he didn't want to be correct but knew he was. Neku's gaze reflected Joshua's as they both glared at the soil. They had been travelling for a considerable amount of time now as the previously bright light streaming through the flora now became a pale pink colour: showing that the sun was preparing to bid the world adieu for the night.

'Yeah, you did.'

Rustles erupted from nearby vegetation. Both teenagers instantly became weary: they had not encountered another creature in all the time they had been travelling. Unknowingly the pair backed up until they were back to back; ready for whatever emerged.

'Whatever happens; just stay close to me.'


	4. Chapter 4: Amphibian Baseball

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm so so sorry it took me so long to update. I've been on a two week holiday and then I've had some major writer's block. This chapter isn't my best but I thought I'd just get it up and edit it at a later date. There are so many references in this chapter; see if you can spot them all. Beware Neku's potty mouth; I had to tone down most of the words he uses in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything referenced in this chapter. Nor do I own Alice in Wonderland or World Ends with you. If I did I would be the Master of the Universe! Mwahahahahahaha!**

* * *

'Screw that.' _No way am I letting this idiot protect me. I can look after myself._ Neku was feeling like the inside of a blender with the immense mesh of emotions he was feeling: he was crapping himself because of the imminent attack, as well as pissed off at the boy/cat because he was so prissy and annoying; yet he was also exited and elated. His life was finally taking an interesting turn.

With an almighty croak herds of gigantic frogs in blue and green burst out of the brush. They bounded and rushed toward the two teens at an alarming pace. _Oh crap. I don't know how to fight people let alone frogs. _

'What's the matter dear? Don't stay still.' The silver haired boy was ducking then dodging the tongues, in addition to limbs of the attacking animals._He still has that ANNOYING SMIRK ON HIS FACE! _

'I don't know what to do!' Joshua just giggled, flicked his hair and put his hands on his hips.

'Improvise.' And with that he back-flipped into the throng on amphibians. _Improvise; well that's helpful you sissy!_ Neku almost got hit by a particularly bulbous tongue. _Whoa! _He managed to side-step the attack without receiving an injury.

_Well at least those years of running are finally come in handy._

He swerved left; hopped right; jumped over flailing appendages all whilst trying to figure out how he could take out the amphibious assailants. The ginger teen darted around the perimeter of a cluster of frogs hoping to find a weakness - when he found none he turned to scouring the area around him. _What I need is a weapon._ A dense rustle was followed by an immense CROAK! The gigantic blue spotted frog leapt straight at Neku who managed to duck just in time for it to miss hitting him in the face. _Well that was close; I bet I messed up my hair though._ The frog had continued its voyage through the air until it met a spindly looking tree. It had face-planted about a quarter of the way up its trunk. Neku who was still on the floor heard a whistle as if something was travelling at a fast pace in a vertical direction. It kept louder so Neku rolled onto his back only to see a shadow of what seemed a rather heavy object. He had no time to react as the object quickly landed roughly on his face.

_OUCH THAT HURT! MY POOR NOSE!_ The object went omph as it hit the ground beside the teen. _What was tha….YES!_ Neku picked up the item that had rolled into the grass next to him. _DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! You got a stick! Use it to whack the bejesus out of these idiots!_ Neku clambered to his feet and was almost taken down by a green frog that had jumped toward him. Neku swung the stick with all his might. Thwack. _Right in the head!_ Another frog began to advance on the orange haired boy. _Next up_: Neku assumed a batting stance as though he were in a Baseball game. Thwack! _Right in the baby maker! Ha ha; I LOVE THIS!_ A blue frog crept toward him, much more cautious after seeing two of its kin clobbered brutally before him. _You want some big guy, huh?_ Thwack. The frog sailed high into the air; disappearing in the canopy above. _HOME RUUUN! _

Neku looked around to see that most of the other frogs were either running or limping away. _That'll teach them to mess with Neku Sakuraba. Where's Joshua? _

'Nicely done Neku-kun: I'm impressed, perhaps an unorthodox method but effective nonetheless.' Joshua was sat by the base of a tree, clearly out of breath_. I took out three, how much work did this guy have to do? He seems exhausted._ Neku strolled over to his travelling partner; eyeing him with curiosity and (unbeknownst to him) worry.

'Don't worry about me dear, I'm fine. I just need some shut eye.' Before Neku could object to Joshua's comment a voice rang from the branches in the tree parallel to them.

**You can't stay here boss. You know that.**

Joshua just rolled his eyes before turning so he was facing away from the voice.

'I know, I know. So you've come to scold me have you?' Neku was too busy trying to find the source of the voice to pay any notice to the conversation.

**Boss, when I tell you to stay in the tunnel and hide, I mean it. And that don't mean hook up with a kid from the RG. It also don't mean get yourself caught: them noise'll go back to their masters an tell 'em where you are. You're gonna get yourself caught and I don't think you'll get out this time.**

_Man this guy has a weird way of talking: the heavy accent as well as his complete disregard for grammar makes him sound ridiculous. _

'So you doubt escapist skills, do you? Hehe, and anyway I was bored in the tunnel.' He stood as if to walk away. His movement jostled Neku from his speculation; instead he now found himself confused as to the meaning of the verbal exchanges. 'Besides, I highly doubt Neku here would appreciate the thought of the pair of us "hooking up". I am not privy to the idea either, if I am honest.'

'Hey, what do you mean by that? Am I not good enough for your pervy standards?' The silver haired teen did not answer Neku, instead he stared toward the canopy; similar to how he had before however this time his face was not calm with contemplation but scrunched up as if reliving a long finished battle. _He's remembering something. So he didn't mean to insult me then, he meant it in another way. Aw now I feel like crap._ The orange haired boy advanced on Joshua. He saw the boy's eyes glisten with the promise of tears. 'Joshua.' Neku didn't know what to say: he did not know what had happened; he did not know whence it had occurred. Heck he didn't really know the boy; yet he still felt the urge to give the boy a hug. _Since when did I start to care about other people? No that's not true, I've always cared about other people. I just don't want to be hurt by them, or to hurt them myself._

Before Neku had a chance to act upon his brooding Joshua turned to him, his face full of….nothing. His face was void of any and all emotion. It was blank. Joshua was silent, which was unnerving as he had not shut up since the pair had met. 'Hey Josh, you wanna know a secret?' The boy remained soundless. Neku leaned a bit closer; covering his mouth with his hand as if to prevent lip-readers. He whispered to the boy. 'My butt still really hurts.' Slowly a smile crept onto the silverette's face. Joshua leaned toward Neku and returned the murmur.

'I can make it hurt more if you like. It'll be worth it.' He then leaned away and winked at the confounded Neku. Joshua brushed past, stopping mid-step a few paces from him. 'Oh and in answer to your previous question: you are just right for my standards. You are truly delectable dear.' Neku wanted to melt into the floor he was so embarrassed. _Why does he enjoy humiliating me so much?_ 'Come along dear, we have to go; now.' Neku was wise enough not to argue with Joshua's now serious tone. He hurried swiftly after his partner.

**Well, I suppose it could be worse. Joshua is in danger again, sure. But it was only a matter of to him before they caught up to him anyway. At least now he has someone to help him get back up. I wondered when Phones'd turn up. Hopefully he can get the boss out of the mess he's in. He helped in the UG that's for sure. Let's just see how this plays out...**


	5. Chapter 5: Pick me up Scotty!

**Author's Note: Hey guys; another chapter finished. I sat on my sofa all yesterday writing this so I hope you like it. As a warning; this chapter includes fluffy moments and a little smooching. There are also bucket loads of pick-up lines, if you hadn't guessed. I had fun writing this chapter! I apologise for any spelling/grammar errors; I'm terrible at typing. (I only just found the speech mark button!) This is my longest chapter yet! I just thought I'd take a moment to say that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything; if I did Joshua would have flirted much more and pick up lines would be worshipped! ;)**

* * *

"Hey Josh." The silver haired boy froze then looked at Neku. His grey ears twitched. Wait what? His ears were pink and purple! Why are they grey? Joshua followed the ginger's gaze then flicked his tail in front of him. He admired it as if seeing it for the first time. It still had a hint of pink but was mostly grey.

"They still have the power to do this to me I see." Neku stepped closer to the boy and put his hand on Joshua's shoulder, making the other jump slightly.

"Who Josh? Who did this to you? What happened? Tell me." Joshua just hung his head, flattened his ears and put his tail between his legs. _If my knowledge of cat's tells me anything: (which it doesn't) he's scared or threatened; or both._

"It's nothing dear, don't worry about me." Neku didn't seem convinced. "They change colour on their own accord by the way." Neku inspected one of Joshua's ears. They were a lot fluffier up close.

"How come they're still slightly pink?" Joshua giggled then proceeded to bite the nail on his right index finger.

"They're always pink…." Joshua leaned closer so Neku could feel his breath on his face. "….when I'm with you." Neku's face was burning so much it was physically painful. _This seems to be a very common occurrence for me lately. _

They turned away from each other; resuming their walking. Joshua's ears seemed a little pink-er after their talk. _The grey must be his depressed attitude. I have an idea that might work but it would mean I had to embarrass myself a lot. Well, here goes…_

"You like pick-up lines don't you Josh?" The boy/cat smirked slightly and stood a little straighter. _I'll take that as a yes._ "Well let's see who can come up with the worst pick-up line." Joshua tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't you mean **_best_** pick-up line dear?" Neku shook his head.

"There is no such thing as a **_good_** pick-up line Josh." They both laughed at that. They were silent for a few moments as they thought up their lines. Unsurprisingly Joshua was the first to answer.

"Did it hurt?" _Aw god, not this one! This one is so old! _Neku face-palmed then turned to the other.

"No but I did scrape my knee climbing out of Hell." Joshua looked shocked. He grabbed Neku's shoulder; staring at him seriously.

"So did I. We have so much in common. I must be a factor of you." Now Neku was confused. _Is this a maths pick-up line? _

"Why are you a factor of me?" _I don't think I actually want to know._

"That is because I go into you." He punctuated the statement with a wink. Neku was burning again._If it was possible to actually sweat-drop I would_. Joshua didn't even have the decency to laugh. _If he laughed I would know he isn't going to jump me in my sleep. _Eventually though the Cat man did laugh. _Humph he sounds like a Marvel reject. Cat Man, I can see it now. Ha ha_. "It's your turn now dear." Oh right, now I have to think of one.

"Are you an Earthquake? I think you might be because you rock my world." Joshua giggled like a little school girl. _I'm waiting for him to shout kawaii. Then I'll know he's lost it._

"That was very sweet dear but I'd rather be a boat: then I could rock our body." _He even turns my own words against me!_ Neku nearly collapsed under the weight of his now throbbing face. _It hurts so much! How can someone blush this much?_ Joshua was having the time of his life as he could barely stand thanks to his laughing. _At least someone's enjoying himself._ Joshua finally calmed down enough to speak again.

"Oh you'll like this one dear: you're the gag reflex and I'm the bile. You raise me up." He erupted into laughter again, clutching his side. That was quite gross: though it was quite funny. Neku started to quietly chuckle. _Ok my turn again._

"The second star to the right leads to Neverland; your eyes lead to my heart." Joshua's eyes grew enormous. _What's he gonna do now?_

"That was so sweet Neku. I think we found a good pick-up line." Neku started to blush again, this time out of modesty. _Aw shucks._ Joshua practically swooned when he saw Neku was embarrassed. "Aw Neku-kun; I bet you have all the girls going crazy don't you, you little heart-throb?" Neku scoffed and quickened his pace. _Girls; who needs them. All they do is expect attention and presents. They take all you have then walk out and sleep with your neighbour._ Joshua hadn't moved from where he had been standing. He saw Neku's mood plummet and felt like an idiot for going too far. He knew better than anyone how painful memories could be. He hadn't known Neku would react like that. After the boy had tried his upmost to cheer him up Joshua had reversed their moods.

"What an imbecile I am." Joshua's tail and ears began to change from their pink-grey colour to something close to black. His previous depression forgotten; now he was devastated that he distressed his companion. "Neku –I did not mean to distress you." Neku stopped. He was quite a way from Joshua but he still heard the boy's almost apology. He wasn't mad at Josh. He was mad at that slut; the one who broke his heart for the first and last time. _I gave up on people completely that day. I was willing to give them a second chance but that whore threw that in my face._

"Don't worry about it Josh. It's not like you were the one who did the damage. I'm damaged Josh; so you don't need to worry about breaking me. I'm already wrecked." Joshua could only see Neku's back since he faced away from him but the Cheshire cat could see the boy's shoulders quivering as he attempted to hold back his sobbing.

Now don't think that Joshua was an out-going, confident, people person. Quite the contrary; he despised people. They had done nothing but hinder and wound him. But he was willing to discard his pretences for the ginger haired boy. He could relate to him. He saw himself in the boy. Also he did not want to recreate what he had seen back in the tunnel. The boy had looked so vulnerable; so unbearably alone. If Joshua could prevent that then he would.

It was this feeling of obligation to the other that drove the boy/cat to walk slowly up to Neku. Just as cautiously he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist; burying his head in Neku's shoulder. He daren't move an inch after that – scared of scaring the teen away.

_What is he doing?_ Neku twitched slightly, causing Joshua to tense slightly. _It's almost as if he's expecting me to hit him. I hate to admit it but…. I've missed this. I've missed being hugged. I forgot how secure it makes me feel. I feel safe: thank you Josh._

"Joshua, let go of me please." Joshua let go and scampered back a few paces. Neku advanced a step toward the Cheshire cat who shied away. _He's still scared of me._ Neku tried to get close to him again. Joshua stepped away. "Damn it Yoshiya come here!" He seemed shocked that Neku had used his real name. When Neku stepped closer again Joshua didn't move. Neku grabbed the other's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Joshua stiffened in shock. The ginger teen held the other tighter to show he was okay. Slowly Joshua relaxed and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. The pair relaxed into each other's embrace; content in each other's arms. Joshua's head buried itself in Neku's collar – meaning Neku could now feel his breath on his suddenly vulnerable neck. He shivered slightly; the flesh of his neck being highly sensitive due to it being neglected for so long. Neku rested his chin on the silver haired boy's shoulder. They clung to each other as if the world would end if they let go; both of them needing the comfort the other offered. No excruciating past: no uncertain future could retract from the security they felt at that moment.

"Hey Neku; if you were toilet paper you'd be ultra-soft." _Ok then. Thanks for ruining the moment there Josh._ Neku chuckled, shaking his head.

"Really Josh? Way to kill the mood." Joshua giggled then looked at Neku with half lidded eyes.

"And what mood might that be dear? Were you going to ask me to go out with you?" Neku resumed blushing. _Will the torment never end?_

"Not really what I was thinking of Josh. But you can keep telling yourself that if you like." Neku could feel Joshua smile against his skin; their closeness now hitting him fully. The Cheshire cat didn't seem to mind though, if anything he seemed to be snuggling closer to his pointy haired partner. Neku was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He tried to loosen his grip so he could slip away but the boy/cat still clung to him. "Josh do you mind letting go now?" With a sigh Joshua begrudgingly let go. He stood before Neku pouting.

"Meanie." Oh wow Josh.

The pair had resumed walking soon after the Cheshire cat recovered from his sulking. The sun had fully gone down by then and they were getting weary. They did not want to encounter another attack so they kept moving but it had been a long day and they were exhausted.

"Josh, I'm tired. Can we find somewhere to go to sleep?" Joshua, (whose ears and tail had returned to their pink and purple colour) rolled his eyes. He too was exhausted; he hadn't slept for two days.

"Ok dear but we shall have to climb a tree. I do not feel secure sleeping on the ground and I believe we will be safer out of general view." Neku nodded and followed Joshua to a nearby tree.

"Josh, I've never climbed a tree before." Neku expected to be heckled for his confession but no mocking came. Instead the other boy nudged him forward toward the tree as if to say go first; I'll make sure you don't die. _He's being nice now; this guy must be bipolar or something._ Neku placed his foot upon the bark and reached upwards to get a hold. When he tried to hoist himself up he skidded down the tree and landed on his butt.

"Neku, do you hate your behind? You do seem rather intent on torturing it." _Oh ha ha Josh; as if I do it on purpose._ Joshua walked in front of the ginger and made a step with his hands. "I won't have you harming your behind further dear. It's too lovely." Neku didn't even bother to blush. _Maybe I'm finally learning to ignore him._ Using the boy's hands to boost himself up Neku was soon scaling the tree at a modest pace. _Hey, this isn't so bad, I can do this._ He was halfway up the gargantuan trunk when his grip failed ad he began to plummet. He flailed about searching for a place to grab on but all he got was scratches and gashes marring his knuckles. _Oh crap this is gonna hurt!_ Neku braced himself for the decent, anticipating the pain. Then felt a hand coil around his wrist. The hand slammed on the breaks and the full g-force hit Neku. He now hung in the air; suspended only by the grip Joshua had on his wrist. _I appreciate him helping me an all but keep up like this and he's gonna dislocate my wrist_. "You really are accident prone dear. It's as if you enjoy being the damsel in distress. I rather enjoy the prospect of being a knight in shining armour, myself." _I swear he wants me to kill him._

"Shut up Josh. Now let me climb this tree before you break my hand!" Joshua laughed then began to pull Neku up so that he was behind him. _What the hell is he doing? _

"Hold on tight dear; this will be a faster, more efficient method. Plus you won't hurt yourself." Neku wanted to argue about being dragged about like an over-sized Barbie but Joshua had a point and his wrist hurt. So, unwillingly, Neku wrapped his arms around the boy/cat's neck. When the other stayed stationary the ginger realised the extent to what he had to do. Wrapping his legs around Joshua's waist Neku pouted. _Oh dear god I'm pouting: this guy's contagious._ They were silent for a while as Joshua climbed up the tree. _It seems like a much further distance now, I wonder why. It's probably because now Josh has to haul the both of us up here._ "You never denied it dear." _Huh what's he talking about? Oh right; I'm a damsel in distress. I want to deny that but it is kinda nice having someone look out for me. It's a break from the loneliness. _

"I guess I can't deny that Josh. I am accident prone." _I am not telling him okay? What happened earlier has no meaning to him. I never mean anything to anyone. So why should I spill my heart only to have it spat on? If I let no one in, no one can hurt me._

"That's not what I was talking about and you know it dear. But I understand why you would not want to answer me. If no one knows you no one can harm you. I think the same way; though there are exceptions. You for example: I have let you see much more of who I am than most people. There is only one person in the world who knows me better than you….I apologise. You do not want nor need to hear this angst filled monologue. Forgive me." _This guy is something else. He understands me so much better than anyone ever has and I've not even known him for a day. He's broken down most of my barriers in a matter of guy…_

They finally reached the top after a long haul up and settled on a wide branch. Encased by the walls of the impenetrable leaves and foliage around them, the attack earlier in the day was a world away. The silence between the pair was deafening. _Well this is awkward. I know what'll break the tension. _

"Hey, have you got the moon in your pants? I only ask because your ass is out of this world." Neither of the boys could contain their laughter. Joshua was the first to recover and instantly began racking his brain for a line to use in rebuttal. A light bulb went off in the boy's mind. He edged closer to the ginger.

"Neku, if you were a carrot; you'd be a nice carrot." _What the hell? That's terrible. That doesn't make any sense._ Joshua sat back with a smug look on his face.

"That makes no sense. What does that even mean?" Joshua just shrugged. "Come up with a proper line or I'm not playing anymore." Joshua began to pout again showing he was in full strop mode. _I wonder what he'll come up with next._

"My love for you is like diarrhoea; I just can't hold it in." _Well then._ Joshua went back to being smug, reclining back until he was lying along the branch whilst Neku sat against the trunk. _That was terrible, though I suppose that is the point of the game. I can't be beaten by him. _

"Could you kiss me on the cheek so that I can go to sleep feeling content knowing a cute guy kissed me_?" It works for my Dad, why not me? Wait, not like that. I'm not actually trying to pick him up; am I? _Neku was too busy scrambling through his mind to see Joshua disappear again. He rematerialized in Neku's lap making Neku snap out of his daze. He stared at the other boy in confusion. The silverette leant forward and kissed the ginger on the cheek; feeling the burning sensation of Neku's blush under his lips. After a few seconds he pulled away again but did not remove himself from his seat on the other boy. Neku was too dazed to shove him off. _What the hell just happened? We were playing a game, not being serious. _

"There you go dear. Now I believe it was my turn: if life were a flower then my time with you would be a Sakura blossom; small yet sweet, beautiful and unforgettable." The Cheshire cat crawled off of a still confused Neku and settled down a few metres away. He curled into a ball with his tail wrapped around himself. "I bid you goodnight then dear; sweet dreams." And just like that Neku was left to his own devices. _What a weird day. What a weird guy. Is it bad that I'm actually enjoying myself? This won't be so bad; don't worry headphones, I'm on my way: just not as quickly as first thought; not that I mind really. That last one Josh came up with was pretty good. A bit cheesy maybe but I'd go for it. Wait what?_

* * *

**All of the pick up lines in this chapter can be found being used at my school; even the carrot one. This will be a sort of running joke that will turn up in a few other chapters. If you have any pick up lines feel free to share them with me. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Dark of my Heart

**Author's Note: Hey guys; again I'm so so so sorry for taking ages! I'd like to say I was busy but I'd be lying I was being lazy. Plus this chapter really bugged me. Sorry. Anyway I'd like to take a moment to thank my regular readers/reviewers: XphiaDP and Amulet Misty. You guys keep me writing. :) Plus I'd like to say thanks to Kennedy (Guest): I'm glad you like the story and I will try to be better with my updates. Well that's all from me for now; enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this epic-ness since I'm too lazy to think stuff up. I'm basically a creativity Dracula. Fear me! **

**P.S I did write Neku's song so I'm also a liar. Whoops.**

* * *

_Warm; so very warm: so very comfortable; so very ...squishy._ Neku tore open his eyes only to see pink fluff. Yes that's right; pink fluff. He also found his head was cushioned by an arm that was all too familiar. _What the hell am I doing lying on Josh? Why the hell am I so **comfortable** lying on Josh? He's so warm, so comfy…okay Neku you're beginning to sound like a broken record. _He shook his head which actually ended up in him nuzzling his face into his sleeping companion. The Cheshire Cat began to gently purr in response._ Aw, that's adorable. No no no; I am not enjoying this! I do not like him - tolerating him is a necessary evil. _While Neku was pondering this, Joshua's other arm that had been wrapped possessively around the ginger's waist; slid lower and brushed a certain sensitive area. _What the….I'm being molested! He is a pervert! Help me someone!_ Neku squirmed away from the sanctuary of the cat/boy's arms; elbowing the other in the process. He narrowly avoided falling off of the branch. After he had clambered back to the trunk and clung on so he didn't fall, Neku realised something: _wait; he's still where he was laid yesterday…I went to him! I must have been insane. _

"The pain; the awful pain." Joshua was curled in on himself in agony. _What the hell is up with him? It's not like I kicked him in the….oh crap. Heh heh whoops._ "You, Neku Sakuraba are a certified asshole." The _asshole_ in question was still wracking his brain trying to conjure a scenario that would lead to him seeking refuge in the grasp of Joshua. _I got nothing. _

"Such a foul mouth you got there; you need me to grab some soap?" Joshua unravelled himself to stick his tongue out at Neku. _I'm tempted to grab his tongue just to make him stop being immature but he'd probably just turn it into some creepy innuendo. No dear I'm pretty sure it'll be in-**your**-endo. Argh there's no escape; he's in my **MIND**!_

After Joshua had recovered from his 'injury' and Neku had stopped tearing his hair out they decided to press on to their ever illusive destination. _We have to climb down the tree. This is going to be fun. _

"Up you go." Joshua knocked Neku's feet out from under him and grabbed him before he hit the bark. _He's really taking the whole damsel in distress thing a bit far. Do not pout. Must resist emo urges._ "You alright there dear?" Joshua seemed delighted carrying Neku bridal-style; holding him close to his chest possessively. The Cheshire Cat took the boy's sigh as a yes and stepped off of the branch. Instantly Neku was frantic; he squirmed and panicked – clutching Joshua's shirt as if his life depended on it. _Not the time for stupid jokes!_

"What the hell is wrong with you? We're gonna die!" Joshua just giggled before pressing a small kiss on the boy's forehead. Neku instantly went bright red. _Why the only thing I can do around him is blush, I do not know._ Joshua laughed. _He keeps doing that; it's as if he can read my mind. Can he?_ Neku turned wide-eyed to the silverette who waggled his eyebrows in response. _No he can't; is there no refuge in this world? How long has he been reading my mind? Can he see everything or just what I'm thinking at the moment? Why does he consistently impress me with his creepy abilities?_

They slowed down a few metres from the ground and gracefully dropped down.

"A cat always lands on their feet dear; a **Cheshire** Cat just does it in style." He placed Neku back on his feet and started walking. Neku jogged to catch up, looking expectantly at the other. "In answer to your questions: I have only read your mind on five separate occasions. The first and second times were a long time ago." He looked off into the distance apparently reliving the moment. "The third was in the tunnel; the fourth when we were fighting the noise and finally a few moments ago. I only see what you allow me to see. When you are unaware of me that means I only read your current thoughts but potentially I could scour your mind and know you inside-out. Of course you would have to allow me to do that." He looked to Neku as if imploring for his understanding. "And I can't answer why you are impressed by me; I only wish I may continue to encourage your interest."

"Where are we going Josh?" They had been walking for a long time; the hours marked by the increasing volume of the growl of Neku's tummy. He hadn't eaten the day before since he hadn't been hungry – now however he would have happily eaten anything; heck even **salad** sounded appetizing at that point.

"You'll find out soon dear; we are almost there. While we continue why don't you sing me a song? Something tells me you have a wonderful voice. Plus your stomach can be your accompaniment." _I normally wouldn't let anyone hear me sing but I'm bored and he's persistent. _With that Neku turned his head toward the floor to ensure he could not see Joshua. Then he began to sing:

Darkness is everywhere; Darkness is all;

No one to catch me when I fall;

I am hidden in plain sight;

I silently search for a saviour in the night.

The ginger teen looked up; his eyes burning slightly with the threat of tears. Joshua's gaze was transfixed on the other; his attention fully upon the boy and his melodious voice. Neku took a deep breath before continuing:

The door is locked; don't have the key;

May search for all eternity;

My eyes are blind; my ears are mute;

As my mind is consumed with dispute;

I long for some comfort; for a place to call a home;

Where no one else may hurt me; a place to call my own;

The only thing my life has shown;

I will forever be alone.

Neku absentmindedly tapped his hand on his leg in time to a beat only he heard. Joshua felt as if he had wandered into another world – Neku was never so open, especially when it came to his feelings.

Darkness is everywhere; Darkness is all;

No one to catch me when I fall;

I am hidden in plain sight;

I silently search for a saviour in the night;

How I yearn with all my might;

Will the nightmare end tonight?

Neku finished the chorus and prepared for the next verse. It had been a long time since he had sung this. No one besides Neku himself had ever heard it.

Everyone says more than is spoken;

Promises are always broken;

My heart is dead and cold;

Thanks to when it was bold;

There is no light in the dark;

No beating in my heart;

In this abyss I was thrown;

I will forever be alone.

Darkness is everywhere; Darkness is all;

No one to catch me when I fall;

I am hidden in plain sight;

I silently search for a saviour in the night.

Aimless in the freezing rain;

I stagger down the lane;

I know wherever I go; I will never be free;

The darkness will always bury me-e!

Neku began to sing at a faster pace; his breathing becoming ragged as though he was fighting an internal battle.

Why must it be me? Why can't I be seen?

Why must the darkness shroud me? What could I have been?

Without the darkness around me; would I be someone, to anyone?

Could I be loved by someone?

He calmed down, slowing down once again – the battle over.

But now I see;

There is no hop for me;

Alone in the darkness forever;

We shall never be together.

They were silent for a while after Neku finished. The silence continued as Joshua wrapped his arm around the ginger's shoulders. He understood Neku's loneliness. He felt it every day just as Neku did.

"My turn dear; join in if you know the words." Just as Joshua was about to begin his cheer up operation he was interrupted.

**Can I stop you there? ** The voice was back only this time it came from directly in front of the two boys. The man they saw was peculiar to say the least.

He wore a long green trench-coat that a yellow and red collar. The cuffs were striped the same colour as the collar. The lining of the coat reflected the cuffs and mimicked the design of a circus Big Top. Over a yellow shirt he wore a red waist coat which had lost numerous buttons whilst others hung off precariously. He wore black trousers that had green belts fastened around his legs. He wore red sandals on his feet. _Is that; yes that is indeed a spoon sticking out of his shoe._ The most distinguishable garment on the man was his top hat. It was red with a green sash tied around the top which was yellow. A peacock feather was pointing out of the sash. _Why has he got a coffee mug hanging off of his hat?_ The man advanced on the boys with a look of disinterest.

"Sanae, how lovely it is to see you again." The man readjusted his black glasses that sat on his nose before replying to Joshua.

"I'd like to say th' same boss, bu' tha'd be lyin' considerin' th' circumstances. Ya wanna get caught?" Neku was so lost right now. He had no idea what they were going on about. _Wait I recognise that horrible grammar; he's the guy from yesterday. _Joshua giggled.

"Of course not but I thought I would treat Neku here to a visit to your fine establishment." The man apparently named Sanae rolled his eyes and stood before Joshua; completely ignoring Neku. _What an asshole! I'm standing right here._ Joshua seemed to pick up Neku's annoyance so quickly began introductions.

"Sanae, this is Neku Sakuraba my dear new friend. Neku, this is Mr Sanae Hanekoma, a.k.a Mr H. He's my….well I'm not sure what he is but he makes a delightful cup of tea." They nodded to each other respectfully. _I wonder how these two know each other, plus why does he call Josh boss? My head is beginning to hurt with all the thinking I've been doing lately._

_Not as much as my butt of course: which still hurts by the way; a lot._

They came across a sleek looking building that was completely out of place in a forest. The windows were tinted so it was difficult to see inside. On the front was a sign that said 'Wild hat'. They walked through the glass door and inside there was a large table with hundreds of different chairs, cups, milk jugs, sugar bowls all lined up on it.

"Yo phones you want some coffee?" _Coffee, I haven't had coffee in forever. _Neku nodded before Sanae headed behind a nearby counter and began to make him some.

"What time is it Sanae?" They all turned when a high pitched giggle came from the far end of the table where a bright pink haired girl who appeared to have the ears and whiskers of a hare; sat. She wore a tight lacy black waistcoat over a frilly white shirt. Her ears stood straight but at irregular angles from her head.

"Why it's coffee time. It's always coffee time here." Neku and Joshua shared a confused look.

"You see we have a slight dilemma: we were playing dares and someone," Sanae chuckled "dared me to push our dear friend into the freezer. Then we forgot to let him out as we were making ourselves some coffee." Neku was still confused; _what has that got to do with anything? They're attention spans must be really small._ "So you see; thanks to him, I accidently froze our friend Time - meaning it is always coffee time."

"Nice to see you again Eri, I hope you are well." The pink haired girl waved. _Is it everybody ignore Neku day today? I'm standing right here!_ The conversation continued as if Neku were not there.

"Sure am, it's nice to see you too Joshua." _Hmm for such an annoying guy he seems to have loads of friends or at least acquaintances._ Joshua hopped up onto a nearby stool sipping on a cup of tea; I have no clue where he got that.

"I am correct in assuming Shiki is here as well?" _Aw, I hate that name! I hoped never to hear that name again._ Neku was glad that everyone was ignoring him as he tried to contain his anger. _If I remember correctly **she** had a friend called Eri too._

"Of course you are; where would I be without my partner?" As if beckoned by those words a girl walked in from a door at the back of the café. She had large ears and a tail like a dormouse but the girl herself was all too familiar to the ginger haired teen. _No, oh god no, it can't be. Not her, anyone but her. I gotta get outta here._ Neku scrambled out of the café the door punctuating his exit with a **slam**!

"Phones didn't even drink his cuppa' Joe." If looks could kill then Sanae would have suffocated from the glare he was given by Joshua. The Cheshire Cat followed after the other boy; determined to find out the reason for his departure.

**Well there you go. I will be spending most of my day tomorrow and the remnant of today on the next chapter so hopefully it will be up before I go back to school on Friday. Oh before I forget; I wanna say two things. One, HI TIGS OR ANY OF MY FRIENDS WHO ARE READING THIS! Everyone else: **runs away terrified*** Sorry Guys but I just had to say hey to them. Okay second thing: if anyone has any cool pick up lines you think the boys could use, feel free to leave a review with them in or PM me. Ciao! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Self-Psycology Session

**Author's Note: Hey Guys. Sorry for the really long wait; work for school has been hell. Now there is something I must say before starting the chapter: I do not aim to romanticise any of the events mentioned. I wish only to bring them to the attention of others. People need to know that these things happen and that there are people going through this. If anything bothers anyone then feel free to leave a review or PM me. Also message me if you want someone to talk to; quite a lot of the emotions the characters go through is related to myself so I will be able to relate at least partly. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything; if I did then there would certainly have been a TWEWY sequel.**

* * *

Joshua found Neku curled up amongst the roots of a tree a little ways from the café. He clearly did not notice his presence as he kept muttering to himself.

"How is she here? Why is she here? I can never forgive her for what she did; I can't exactly hate her for it though, either. It's my fault. Everything is my fault." Something inside the Cheshire Cat buzzed; he felt a tick form in his eye with every uttered word that dripped from Neku's lips. In the boy/cat's mind, no one had the right to make Neku resort to being a snivelling pile of self-hatred; not even himself.

"You know that stunt you pulled was very rude?" He sat down across from the boy from Shibuya. "Well done; they were about to start nagging both our ears off." Neku still sat hugging his knees to his chest. A combination of anger, hatred and sadness swirled around in Neku's blue eyes; Joshua knew from personal experience what Neku was going through. He also knew that the other wanted to talk; all he had to do was wait and Neku would tell him. And he did…

"Alright no need to keep bugging me I'll tell you!" Joshua wanted to point out that he hadn't said a word but chose not to since Neku was clearly in a hostile mood. Neku moved so that he was sitting on his legs, his hands in his lap; almost as if he were subconsciously begging Joshua. The Cheshire Cat wondered what Neku wanted from him, **_I won't know until he starts talking I suppose._**

"Well, I suppose I had better start at the beginning. My life was perfectly….average. Up until the age of six I was just a plain kid, the same as any other naïve kid." Neku turned so that his left side faced Joshua; his legs outstretched. "My Dad started working late, even staying away for weekends. I still barely know the guy. He used to buy me flashy stuff for no reason when I was little; even as a kid it was clear he was trying to buy my affection. I didn't fall for it – every gift increased the void between my Father and me. Ha ha, my Mum thought he was cheating on her. Turns out he was just obsessed with his job! He had his own life at work; he could be anyone he wanted. He didn't have to worry about his family because he was so fulfilled doing his job." Neku stopped laughing and became serious once again - his face the embodiment of solemnity.

"But then my parents started to argue; not like normal arguments that can be forgiven and forgotten. No, their arguments started to get violent: my Mum….she started to drink, a** lot** because my Dad was never around. You know those adverts on TV where the husband beats up his wife? Well, it can work the other way too. My Mum started to beat up my Dad when he was at home." Neku shook his head as he stared further into the forest; his eyes distant – caught in the past. "He denied having an affair so she punched him. The injuries he got weren't really serious but they were visable. She loved him so she didn't want to really hurt him. She was angry that's all...soon he just stayed at a hotel. She became paranoid and since my Dad wasn't there someone else was in the line of fire: me."

Neku rested his head back against the tree, his eyes closed. "She began to interrogate me about where I went, who I saw, what I did. I never had friends over because they were scared of her. And to be honest I was too. She drank every night; she became violent when she drank. So I had to barricade my door since it didn't lock. Every night I cried myself to sleep, huddled under my bed; just hoping she didn't come in. I was so scared." His voice began to break so he stopped to prevent himself losing it. "The family had hit rock bottom; in the space of a year my home life had crumbled to pieces."

*******************************Flashback********************************************************************

_Neku scrambled out from under his bed; dashing to the window. The sun was just slipping over the top of Shibuya's skyline. Today would be different; today would be a good day; today Neku would make everything okay again._

_Neku couldn't wait to get home from school that day. The day was a routine burden that blurred into one long sigh of boredom. He sprinted home; not even stopping at the Cat mural like he did every other day. He ran home; scrambling through the door when he saw his Dad's car out front._

_His parents stood in the kitchen, silently drinking tea. There was no cake. There were no gifts. There was no celebration. But there were stacks of boxes littering the halls._

_"Son, your Mother and I aren't going to be together anymore. We're divorced."_

_His eyes began to leak. The essence of his life poured from him. He collapsed on the floor still weeping. This couldn't happen. Not now, not today, not ever. How could they do this to him? Was it his fault they weren't together? If it was then Neku would leave; he would leave and never come back if it meant his parents were happy._

_He went straight to bed. He couldn't stand to see the towers of possessions belonging to his father. That day had been different; that day had not been a good day; after that day nothing would ever be okay for Neku._

_No one even wished him a happy birthday._

******************************************************************************************************** He turned suddenly and stared straight into Joshua's eyes; his gaze burning. "My parent's divorce was certified on October 26th: my seventh birthday." Joshua sat in stunned silence. No words could be found in that moment. Neku didn't seem to want his input yet though as he took a deep breath and carried on. "I had to stay with my Mum since my Dad worked almost twenty-four hours. He left me to the wrath of my Mum; she terrified me but what petrified me more was the abandonment. I became afraid of people leaving me; of them deserting me. I couldn't take being afraid anymore – I didn't speak to anyone anymore. I became a recluse. My only company was myself; I never was a positive conversationalist. I became so lonely due to my fear that I couldn't take it anymore; I began to self-harm." He pulled one of his yellow wristbands off to display a series of tender pink lines marring the skin. Thankfully none of them seemed recent – just holding onto the memory of being sliced. "This of course meant I was a prime target for bullies. Bones were broken just as easily as my faith in people….that was until that day. I was thirteen years old when things started to change."

****************************************Flashback**********************************************************

_Nothing. The ground snatched from beneath my feet. I re-join the earth with a smack! The cold concrete steps bend my spine like a tumbling slinky. Hot, red, throbbing pain sears in my flesh. I slip, one step at a time, in a perfect, cruel and horrific bass line. The accompanying tune comes from the scratching of my backpack on the ground and the tuneless, haunting chortling from the pack of hyenas admiring their handy work, a.k.a the Bloodhounds._

_"Look guys a flying dork." Seiji added a "Whee!" for good measure._

_"Look Seiji, it dropped its dork porn." My sketchbook: no, not my sketchbook! Please God no._

_"My, what do we have here? Oh look a drawing book, OMG. Guys not only does it look and talk shit; it draws it too." Through closed eyes I hear a loud rip! My sketches! My one haven in my crappie life!_

_"Get up, nerd." Well, no point staying down. How did you throw a punch again….? Not that I need worry. As soon as I was on my feet I was knocked down by a punch to the jaw. I closed my eyes again. The world turned cold. Footsteps got closer to me. They're gonna beat the shit out of me. The footsteps stopped next to my head. Here we go then…_

_Nothing._

_No kicks._

_No punches._

_Nothing._

_"Move out of my way whore. Don't interfere." Whore? I drag my eyes open and see a black pair of Mary Jane's. Who is that? Doesn't matter…. Shut up, yes it does! Who would stand up to Seiji? Let alone on my behalf. True. Don't look at me, I know what you know. I pull myself into a sitting position and stare at Seiji. What? I am not letting him out of my sight. Hey, I don't blame you. The two Bloodhounds with him, Hokku and Yuri posed and chuckled behind him. Wimps, they're probably the biggest dorks. Maybe so but they're not the ones being beaten up, are they? Touché._

_"Surprized you managed to drag yourself away from the mirror, Seiji. But then again staring at a cracked mirror would pretty much obscure your abhorrent façade." Ouch. Seiji's face was confusion. He had no idea he had just been dissed. Guy probably can't understand a word over five letters._

_Confused he may be but he was getting bored. He clearly wasn't going to have his fun. He stared at his nails. "Fine, you and your boyfriend have fun, Gaylord." And then he turned to me. "Just you wait; you'll get what's coming for you and your little twat whore won't be able to save you. No one will; ciao." The three of them walk off. Well that's over. You're not out of the woods yet mate; that guy's still here._

_I am so dead. They're gonna kill me! Goodbye Cat. Goodbye horrible dirty floor. Goodbye life. All thanks to me and my big mouth. I think you'll find it's the opposite actually; it's because you don't talk. Shut up with the snarky comments will you? I hope you're happy! _

_"Hello, anyone home?" My rescuer stares down at me. Who is he? Now that I can look without fear I take the time to examine him. Full Goth, sheer black shirt with a white fringed edging, long flared black trousers with diamanté skulls dotted here there and everywhere, black panda eyes against a stark white face, and of course the Mary Jane's. He was pretty. Like some kind of Twilight Princess. I was entranced by him._

_"You can thank me now dear." Can I trust him? He just saved me from a potentially lethal kicking; I think I can trust him. 'I think' being the integral part of that last sentence._

_"Thanks." Man it feels weird talking. I think I haven't spoken in six months; strange how that affects you. The boy in front of me tilted his head; examining me. Well, all we can do is sit and see how this plays out._

"After that we became friends. He dragged me slowly out of my shell again. He showed me that not all people wanted to hurt me. He caught me while I tumbled down the spiral staircase of my depression. He's the reason I met her. She was a different person when he was there; nice and caring. We got along famously; we ended up dating each other. I thought my life was finally taking a good turn. But then the accident happened. He got hit by a speeding car while walking to meet me at the Udagawa Mural. He died."

"The worst part is: I can't even remember his name. Every little mannerism, every small quirk is stored in my mind but his name is lost to me. I hate myself for that." He shifted his gaze away from Joshua – staring down at his clammy palms in shame. The silverette was glad for the loss of eye contact; it was suffocating him. The look of despair in Neku's eyes was causing his chest to constrict; strangling his lungs. "She changed then. She became the complete antithesis of her previous self. She became my mother. And that terrified me. But I didn't have to put up with that fear for long. She decided I wasn't good enough for her and slept with my neighbour. That neighbour just happened to be the bane of my existence: Seiji - the boy who had made my life hell. He now had a female accomplice in the murder of my life."

"Her name was Shiki Misaki and she was the final blow my heart could take."

Seemingly at the end of his tale, Neku slumped so that his head was in his hands. _What is wrong with me? How could I tell him all this? I'm so stupid! She was right I deserved to die; not him. No one would miss me if I died. No one would even notice. I'm not worth anything. I'm not pretty. I'm not smart. I'm not even normal. I'm just a stain on humanity – I just sort of exist. I'm pathetic and repulsive. Everything is my fault._

Joshua had had enough of seeing Neku beat himself up. He couldn't take it anymore. He shuffled closer, cringing at the thought of grass stains on his derrière. He looked out at the forest around them; the prowess of nature making their problems seem so small. But they weren't. Not to those whom it concerned. It shaped the people they had become after all.

"Did you know a Monarch butterfly stays in its cocoon for about two weeks? Over that length of time a rather simple creature undergoes an overwhelming transformation. It then breaks free from the limitations of its previous life - defying gravity, defying the odds, defying what it had previously perceived would be its entire life. Fleeing the monotony of the earth and bursting into the light." He looked over at the ginger teen – looking for any reaction. Though Neku's face couldn't be seen, his aura had lightened slightly. "The dawn will find you soon, Neku. Believe in that - lord knows that certainty has steered me through some very dark days."

He did not touch the other: physical contact is not always the best way to console a person. Sometimes someone just needs you to be near them, not on them. You are there to keep away the ghosts; to keep the nightmares at bay – but you do not need to lead someone away from their minds by holding them. The security of an embrace can be constricting; it prevents the person having to build up the courage to jump into their problems and sort them out independently. A touch is praise; a well done for succeeding in beating the demon in their head.

Neku didn't need to be held. He didn't need to be restricted.

He needed to be set free.

* * *

The light had all but vanished when the silence was put to rest.

"I think it's time we went back now Josh." His voice was lighter – the battle seemingly won. Of course it had been Neku to speak first; it had to be that way. Joshua did not want the other to seem rushed. He would wait an eternity if it meant Neku would finally see how beautiful he really was. Past experience said that he wouldn't have to wait that long but Neku didn't know that.

Neku clambered to his feet first seemingly in a rush for something. Joshua was slightly more hesitant; his legs having gone to sleep. The feeling was horrid. Neku extended a hand down toward the silverette; a small ghost of a smile dancing on his lips. Joshua accepted the hand, grateful for the assistance. Neku's spirits were higher as they trudged back to the coffee shop. He wasn't chatty; in fact they barely said a word but he seemed brighter - one step closer to the dawn.


End file.
